An Enemy's Love
by X1xDiamondxRosex1X
Summary: New Story! Finally, it's the 7th year at Hogwarts for the golden trio. Hermione has made Head Girl and Draco has made Head Boy. But later on Draco has an accident and now doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Please read and find out! R&R!
1. The Burrow and Head Girl

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. But I do own the fanfic I am making! 

Hermione sat on her windowsill looking at the rain poor down from the sky like a waterfall. It was only a week till she would return to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron, but one person not so much. Draco Malfoy. The one person who she hated more than anything in the world was going to be there. She hoped he had matured enough to just leave her alone this year. The last year they were going to be at Hogwarts. They had defeated Voldemort in there 6th year.

Hermione looked out her window and saw an owl approaching from a distance. It arrived with a thud and she quickly opened the window and to let it in. It was Hedwig. She took the letter from Hedwig and read it.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you had a wonderful summer. I'm going to The Burrow tomorrow just to see how everyone is doing. We're also going to do a few fun things. Don't know what though. Fred and George always have something fun stored up. Ron and I were just wondering if you would like to come too. We would pick you up by floopowder. Please say you will come. Send Hedwig back with your answer.

Your Friend,

Harry

Hermione quickly got up and ran to her mother.

"Mum! Can I go to the Burrow with Harry? They sent me this letter about 10 minutes ago."

She handed the letter to her mother and her mother read it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Her mother said with a smile. "Go get your things packed."

Hermione gave a great big smile, hugged her mother, and ran to her room. She quickly got out a small piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Harry,

I asked my mum and she said I can come to the Burrow with you. I am packing my stuff right now. So I will be waiting for you tomorrow at around 12:00. See you then!

Your friend,

Hermione

Hermione finished her letter and put it in an envelope. She attached it to Hedwig, gave Hedwig a treat, and opened the window. She watched Hedwig fly out the window and of back into the distance. Hermione then went to go and pack for tomorrow at noon.

As Harry waited in his room bored out of his mind, he looked outside and saw Hedwig coming. He opened his window and read Hermione letter. That brightened his day. He packed up the rest of his things and began to write to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I owled Hermione and she said she could come. So be expecting Hermione and me tomorrow around 12:00. See you soon. No need to reply.

Your Friend,

Harry

With that he put it in the envelope and sent Hedwig off again. He watched his owl until it was out of sight. Then he finished packing.

Ron was getting beds ready for the arrival of Harry and maybe Hermione. He heard something fly into the window so looked and saw Hedwig with a note. He took the note and read it.

"Mum!" Ron yelled. "Hermione is coming for sure!" He yelled again.

"Oh that's great dear!" His mum replied. "Ginny dear, get Hermione a bed for tomorrow!"

"Already did it mum!" Ron yelled back.

He put the last blankets down and headed to Ginny's room to put blankets down for Hermione.

Hermione had finished packing and was quite tired. So she ate dinner, brushed her teeth, and hopped into bed.

Hermione woke up to the sweet scent of bacon and eggs. She got out of bed and headed downstairs. She sat down in a chair and waited for her food. She was a little dazed from just waking up. When her food was placed in front of her she perked up and ate it.

When she was done she went up to her room to get ready to leave. It was a beautiful sunny day. She couldn't wait to get to the Burrow. She took a shower and dried her hair with a snap of her fingers. She got some jeans and a baby-T on. Then she put on a little makeup and went downstairs to read.

Harry had just woken up. It was already 11:30. He had to hurry. He took a shower, put some clothes on, and went downstairs. When he got down there, he grabbed a piece of toast while the Dursleys weren't looking, said 'Bye' quickly and grabbed the floopowder Ron had sent him. He looked at his watch,

"11:50. I sure she wouldn't mind if I am 10 minutes early."

He stepped in the fireplace with his things crammed in. Then he held the floopowder up and said "Hermione's Home" threw the powder down and vanished. He ended up at Hermione a minute later, not quietly I might add.

Hermione heard a light thump and looked up to see Harry on the floor. She got up and hugged him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! You're early. Oh that's fine though."

"Hey 'Mione, it's good to see you to!"

"Well seeing that we have time on our hands, would you like a little something to eat? I imagine can't your aunt and uncle feeding you."

"Well, if it's ok. I could go for a sandwich." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him and made him a ham and cheese sandwich. Harry ate, and when he was done Hermione said bye to her parents, and they crammed everything into the fireplace. Hermione held the floopowder and said 'The Burrow' and she drop the powder. They vanished and appeared at Ron's.

They took all their stuff out of the fireplace and went upstairs. So far no one was there. When they got into Ron's room they saw Ron and Ginny sitting on his bed watching Fred and George test their new invention. When Ron saw Harry and Hermione standing in the doorway, he jumped off his bed and gave them each a hug. Ginny got up and did the same. Ron helped Harry get his things settled. And Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's room.

"Harry looks good this year." Ginny whispered while she blushed madly.

"What did you say Ginny? You think Harry looks… good this year?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Well of course I do silly. Don't you?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way. He's like, my brother." Hermione gave Ginny a smile.

Ron and Harry shooed Fred and George out so Ron could tell Harry something.

"Harry, wow! Hermione doesn't look like Hermione anymore." Ron said with a faint grin.

"Yeah, she does look very, very grown up this year." Harry agreed with him. "Little Ginny has done some growing as well."

"What are you saying?" Ron said with a scared expression on his face.

"Nothing, just saying she doesn't look like a year younger than us, that's all." Harry said smiling.

Hermione and Ginny knocked on the door and they came in.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Hermione said sarcastically

The two boys stood up quickly, "Nope, nothing," they said in unison.

"Alright well do you guys want to go outside or something?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

They headed outside. When they got there, they saw an owl coming with quite a few letters. It dropped the letters and flew inside. Hermione had gotten two letters, everyone else got one. They wondered why. Hermione opened the first one. It was the usual letter that had a list of what books and such to bring. Then she opened the second one. Everyone looked at her. Hermione took the letter out of the envelope and read:

To Miss Hermione Granger:

We are pleased to inform you that have made Head Girl for your Final year at Hogwarts. This is a large responsibility. The duties you must perform while you being Head Girl will be told to you by Professor McGonagall on the train ride to Hogwarts. You will then meet the Head Boy. You will be staying in the Head Boy/ Girl tower for the year. You will share a common room and a bathroom, but have your own dorm. Congratulations on making Head Girl.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione was floored. She had read the letter out loud so everyone else was to. Harry and Ron came up to her and took a look at it for themselves. Harry gave her a hug and said.

"Congratulations 'Mione!"

"Thanks, umm. Wow, I wonder who head boy is."

"Well obviously not one of us." Ron said disappointedly.

Ginny came up and gave her a hug and congratulated her as well.

"Well, it looks like I am going to have some adjusting to do." Hermione said with a smile.

Hey guys! Well I hope you guys like chapter 1! I will update very soon! Please R&R!


	2. Will You and The Train Ride

Hermione folded her letters up and went over to where Ginny, Ron, and Harry went. They were drinking pumpkin juice to congratulate Hermione. They gave a juice cup and they drank and talked for quite a while. After what seemed to be 2 hours. They got up and headed inside for dinner.

They sat at the table and they began to eat.

"Hermione made Head Girl mum." Ginny said.

"Is that so? Well congratulations dear!" Mrs. Wealsy says.

Hermione smiled and thanked everyone who congratulated her. When dinner was done, they went to there rooms and went to sleep, except Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. They were both up but about different things. Hermione was up because she was worried about who the Head Boy would be. Ron was up because, well you'll know soon enough.

"So Hermione, who do you think is going to be Head Boy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, all I can say is. I hope it's not a particular platinum blonde haired, gray-eyed boy in Slytherin." Hermione giggled. Ginny also let out a small laugh.

"Well do you think someone in Gryffindor will get it?"

"No, most the guys on Gryffindor are either to young for the part or are just a dunce, Except for Harry and Ron of course." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I am so happy for you Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Yeah thanks."

They kept on talking about her being Head Girl.

Ron and Harry were talking about Hermione and Ginny though.

"I think I am going to do it tonight Harry."

"What, why? I thought you were going to do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know but. I just can't wait."

So with that Ron went out his bedroom door and knocked on Ginny's door. Hermione opened it. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hall.

"RON! What are you doing with Hermione!"

"She'll be in there in a sec Ginny. Just give me a sec with her. Ok."

Hermione nodded her head telling Ginny it was ok. Ginny went back in her room. After a few moments, Ron turned back to Hermione. Hermione also looked back at him.

"Hermione, I was wondering…if…you…would," He muffled his voice, " go out with me."

"What Ron, I couldn't here you. Speak clearly."

"Ok, Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione didn't know what to think. There she was, standing in the hall with her best friend in front of her, asking her out. _Oh gosh. Well I have sort of fancied him for a while. Why not! _She looked into Ron's eyes.

"Of course I will Ron." She said with a smile.

Ron began to blush. They gave each other a huge hug, and went to their rooms. When Ron came in Harry was already about to burst out laughing because of his redness.

"So, what did she say?" Harry said.

Ron put on his saddest face and then broke out laughing, "She said Yes!"

They both began to laugh then they calmed down and went to sleep.

When Hermione had entered the room Ginny asked, "So, what did my brother want?"

"Well, he asked me, if I would be his girlfriend."

"He did? What did you say?"

"I said……yes."

"You did, well for you." Ginny said with a smile.

They talked a little more and then turned out the lights and went to bed. When they woke up. They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Hermione took a seat next to Ron since they are going out, and Ginny took a seat next to Harry. After they were done with breakfast, they went to Diagon Ally for a few hours. When they got back, it was nearly dark. Harry took Ginny upstairs and Ron took Hermione outside to look at the stars.

(Upstairs in Ron's room)

Ginny and Harry had gotten up to Ron's room.

"Ginny. I was wandering if, you would be my girlfriend."

Ginny was blank at first. Then she opened a very wide smile. "YES! YES! Of course I will go out with you Harry!"

Ginny calmed down and hugged her new boyfriend. Harry smiled at her. Harry came in and kissed her. Ginny was totally taken off guard. But she recovered quickly.

(Outside)

Hermione was looking up at the sky. And Ron was looking at her. _Man! Why does she have to be so drop dead gorgeous? _

"What?" Hermione said with a giggle.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you are."

"Oh," Hermione began to blush.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and Ron looked into hers. Ron came into a deep and passionate kiss. He began to lay Hermione down on the blanket they were sitting on. They continued to kiss. When Harry and Ginny came outside laughing. They stopped immediately. They stood there for about 30 seconds when Harry said:

"Hey guys, wacha doing?"

Hermione and Ron disconnected their mouths and looked up.

"Well what does it bloody look like we're doing!" Ron said turning pink.

"Well to me, it looks like you guys we're very happy snogging under the stars." Ginny interrupted. "Now Harry maybe we should leave them alone."

"Alright, If you guys need us, we will be inside in Ginny's room. Goodnight."

"Alright then, buh-bye." Ron said rushing them inside. "So where were we?" Ron said as he started to come back into a kiss.

"Um well I am getting kind of tired," Hermione said sitting up.

She gave him a quick kiss and headed into the house. _Good job Harry!_ Ron thought angrily. He got up and headed for his room. Hermione got up to Ginny's room and saw them snogging. _Ahh! To much for my eyes! _She thought. She lightly coughed to get their attention. They looked up and kissed one more time. Then Harry got up and left.

"Looked like you were having fun Ginny." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I have liked Harry since my first year." Ginny smiled.

(Ron's room.)

"So, did you have fun with my sister?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Actually Ron, I did."

"What?"

"I did. She is a really good kisser. Have you noticed that?"

"Harry….. She is my sister!"

"Oh, yeah."

They talked about the girls for another hour or so and went to bed. Five days quickly passed. It was Sunday. The whole Weasley family and Hermione and Harry went to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies. They got all their items and headed back to The Burrow. When they got home, It was close to 7:00. They ate dinner and went to bed. They had to get up at 8:00 tomorrow to get at platform 9 ¾ by 10:30.

Everyone woke up around 8:00 and took showers and got dressed, and ate breakfast. By that time it was 9:30. When they left the house, they used floopowder to go to Diagon Ally. Then they walked the rest of the way. When they got to platform 9 ¾ it's was about 10:25. They hugged and kissed their mum goodbye, not Harry and Hermione though they just hugged, then got on the train. They got into a compartment near the middle of the train. And stayed silent for about thirty minutes, until Ron broke the silence.

"This is our last year guys!" Ron said excitedly. "Except for you Ginny, sorry."

"Oh that's fine. I know Harry will wait for me." They both smiled at each other and kissed.

At that sight, Hermione and Ron were like, "Guys, get a room."

Hermione was checking out her pockets and found the Head Girl letter. _Oh my gosh! What time is it!_

"What time is it?"

"11:30, why." Ginny said.

"Oh I have this Head Girl meeting around 12:30. In fact I am going to go to a compartment so I can read it over a few more times. I will see you guys later."

They all said bye and Ron turned her around and caught her lips in a kiss. She let go and smiled, then went to the back of the train. When she got there, there was no one in any of the compartments. She liked that. She took the one furthest back.

(Another Compartment)

Draco sits in a compartment as far away as he can be from Pansy. But she has to sit right next to him, no personal boundaries.

"Oh, Drackie Pooh, I am so glad for you that you made Head Boy."

"Yes, I am too. Now could you get your hands off me!" Draco said looking forward.

Pansy listened but then put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you wish I was Head Girl?" She asked as she trailed her finger down Draco's chest.

He grabbed her hand put it in her lap and said. "You know what, I am glad you are NOT Head Girl, you know why, because you are an annoying git."

"Oh you know you don't mean that Drackie."

"Oh well, I do." He said. "Now I have to go to a Head Boy/Girl meeting. Do NOT come with me." He lied; the meeting was not for another hour.

He headed for the back of the train and saw a girl sitting by herself. _Who is that? I don't recognize her. Hmm must be new. I must go grace her with my presence. _He went over to the door and opened it. Hermione's head shot up faster than a bullet.

"Hello. I am-,"

"Draco Malfoy. Hello and I already know you, so stop hitting on me."

Draco didn't know what to think, she didn't look like anyone he knew. Then it hit him.

"GRANGER?"

"Good job Malfoy, you remember me! I am touched." She said sarcastically. Smiled and went back to her letter.

Draco closed the compartment door and sat down across from Hermione. He looked her over one more time and she saw.

"I have a boyfriend you know."

"Oh, really and who might that be? Potter or Weasel no doubt." He said laughing.

"Actually yes, its Ron. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, of course not." He began to laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore; he began to laugh a lot.

"Well do you think you are better Draco Malfoy?"

"Well actually, yes I am better looking, a better kisser, heck I am even better in-,"

"OK! OK! I don't need to hear that. No one does!"

"Alright. But you know its gotta be true." He smiled.

"You know what Malfoy, you just keep thinking that. It may just get you somewhere, someday. Like maybe a date with Pansy."

"What did you say? I hate Pansy and you know that! Heck everyone knows that!"

"Alright, think what you want. I have to go now."

"You know, I do to."

So they walked down the hall in silence. _Malfoy does look pretty hot this year._ He did look Very hot. His platinum blonde hair was not gelled and was hanging in front of his face. He was really tall, unlike Hermione. He was probably around 6'1 feet. Hermione was only about 5'5. And he was in really good shape, quidditch no doubt. Wherever there could be muscle there was muscle. Especially around his stomach he had a 6- pack.

Hermione looked totally different, her hair was a little past her shoulder and was wavy, not frizzy. And she wore just a little makeup, eye shadow and lip-gloss. He liked what he saw but wouldn't admit it to anyone or himself. They came up to Professor McGonagall's office and looked at each other.

"Your Head Boy/ Girl?" they said in unison.

"This cant be happening!" they said in unison again.

"What is the problem?" The Professor asked.

"I can't live with this thing for a whole year!" They said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" they said in unison.

"Now both of you calm down, you will both have your own dorm rooms. But you will have to share a bathroom and common room."

"At least I have my own room." Stated Hermione.

"Now you both will have rounds at night 11:00-1:00 every other day. You will be alternating with prefects. Now go to your compartments and we should be arriving in about an hour."

With that Hermione went out the room and down the hall Draco right after her. She walked past Ron Ginny and Harry's room. Ron noticed her and thought Malfoy was chasing her. So Ron went the compartment and followed after them. Hermione entered a compartment and Malfoy came in to. Ron didn't however he just said a spell so he could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe I have to share a common room and a bathroom with you for the whole year!"

"Yeah, well I am not thrilled either sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie!"

"Alright honey."

"Could you bloody stop trying to irritate me for a moment so I can gather what I have to go through all year."

"Let me think………no" He said with a smirk. _Why does his smirk have to be so bloody HOT!_ Hermione thought.

Ron had heard enough. He came in and sat next to Hermione.

"Oh look Granger, your boyfriend has come to protect you."

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron said in Hermione defense. "So you're the new Head Boy."

"Why yes I am Weasel. SO you better watch out." He smirked again.

They sat in silent for a while until Hermione went to sleep.


	3. Train Ride Part 2 and Welcome to Hogwart...

When Hermione fell asleep in Ron's lap, all Malfoy could do is stare at her angel like face.

"Get your own girl Malfoy." Ron hatefully told Malfoy.

"You really think I am staring at your mudblood girlfriend?"

"Well yeah,"

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Well, probably the way you wouldn't take your eyes off her."

"You just keep thinking that Weasel."

Ron's tried to smirk but it ended up looking like a distorted smile and frown put together. Then he looked out the window. Malfoy, however kept his gave on Hermione. _What is happening to me! She is a mudblood, and very stupid, no good, very sexy mudblood. NO she is NOT sexy! _Malfoy managed to look away from her. 45 minutes flew by quickly. Malfoy had dozed off and was lying down. Hermione woke up but didn't sit up. She just laid there. She watched Malfoy, just sleeping there helplessly. _You know he's not to bad when he is asleep. He is actually very-. No this is Malfoy and I am Hermione Granger. I will not give in to his looks, and body and-. My heart is with Ron now._ _And me living with one of the sexiest guys at Hogwarts is not going to change anything._

Hermione sat up and looked at Ron.

"Hello there! How did you sleep?"

"Great." Hermione looks at Malfoy and laughs.

"I know pathetic isn't he?"

"Come now, I wouldn't say pathetic." _What did I just say!_ Ron looked at her like 'What did you just say?'

"What I mean is, he is umm-,"

"Incredibly sexy?" Draco said waking up with a smirk on his face.

"No! A despicable little git!"

"Ouch, that really hurt mudblood." He said with his hand up to his heart.

Hermione frowned at him and looked out the window. "It looks like we're here."

"Yeah," Ron said in agreement.

The train stopped and everyone got out. Hermione and Draco had to ride in the Head Boy/ Girl carriage together. Harry, Ginny and Ron went in a regular one together. Hermione sat down as far away from Malfoy as she could be. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, which was making her uncomfortable.

" What are you staring at Malfoy!" Hermione said wiping her face around her mouth.

"Oh stop wiping your face, I am only staring at you to bug you, mudblood. Is it working."

That just made Hermione furious. "No, it's not working."

"Then why are you turning red?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

Malfoy just smirked at her and looked out the window. Hermione couldn't help to giggle a little bit, even though she was still mad. This made Malfoy extremely confused.

"What your problem mudblood?"

"Nothing."

They got to the castle and everyone went to the Great Hall. They sorted the first yearers and ate dinner. After that Dumbledore Stood up and said:

"I welcome you all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like to notice our new Heads. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

They stood up and then sat back down. Then Dumbledore gave his yearly speech to the 1st years, saying where not and where you can go, also a few important dates that should be on the calendar.

"And with that said, I bid you all a good night."

With that said, we were dismissed from the Great Hall. I met up with Ron outside the doors. Ron came in and kissed Hermione. Hermione thought it would be a little peck but Ron wouldn't let go. He deepened the kiss. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she went along with it.

Malfoy came out and saw an opportunity to embarrass Hermione. He came up to them and tapped Ron on the shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

"There are little eyes watching." He said sarcastically. Dumbledore came out and called for Draco and Hermione. Ron glared at Malfoy and left. Hermione and Malfoy made their way to Dumbledore.

"Now, only 4 guests are aloud in at a time. Your password is Cornupepper. Now tonight you will not have rounds, tomorrow you will. The rounds will start at 10, and end at 1am. Good night you two."

Hermione saw Ron in the hall and told him the password, and to tell Harry and Ginny. Then he left. With that Hermione and Malfoy were the only ones in the hall. They walked to the painting and said Cornupepper. The painting opened. They walked up a few stairs and saw a beautiful common room. There was a large golden couch in front of the fireplace, and in the corner was a nicely size desk for two people. In the in the right hand side in the back of the room was a staircase with a green and silver rug with snakes for a border, it went all the way to a dorm room. On the left side it was the same accept the rug was gold and red with lions bordering the rug. There were also two painting on the wall, one of a Snake and one of a Lion.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the room. Malfoy just looked at her expression and smirked. Malfoy took his hand and put it under Hermione's chin. He turned her head to look at his face.

"Good night, my little mudblood."

He let go and headed for his room. He new that would get to her and he knew he only had a second until Hermione could come up with a comeback. Hermione was outraged. _HIS MUDBLOOD! Oh he's got another thing coming!_

"Good night, ferret-boy." Hermione replied with a smirk.

He turned around and walked right up to her, there faces were 1 inch apart. Only!

Hermione didn't flinch once. She just smiled. Draco didn't like the fact that Hermione was irritating him. So he decided to do something that would leave her stunned, and violated._ I wonder how she is going to react. She just thinks she is so smart._ He looked deep into her eyes. He backed her up against a wall.

"What are you-,"

Before Hermione could finish what she was going to say, Malfoy came in to a kiss. Her eyes opened wide, she was shocked. Hermione at first didn't know what to do. But for some odd reason it felt right to be in his grasp, nothing like Ron. So she closed her eyes and began to kiss back. She had to have been under a spell or something.

_Wow! This was not supposed to happen! But, she is pretty good. Let see how far we can take it._

Draco began to dip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione liked it, so she did the same. Before anything else happened, Ron came in the room with Harry and Ginny. They stopped. Their jaws dropped flat on the ground.

"Hermione?" Ron said in a soft squeaky voice.

Hermione stopped and opened her eyes. Malfoy did the same. They disconnected their lips and looked at them. _What have I done!_ Ron had a tear in his eye. Not wanting to let anyone see this, he ran out the door.

"Hermione?" Harry said wide-eyed at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione couldn't move. She was frozen. Draco was also, he didn't know what was going on. _What just happened? One minute, Hermione and I were snogging. And the next thing I know, The 3 musketeers are here. Wait a minute! Did I say Snogging?_ Draco looked at Hermione. Tears began to swell in her eyes. She looked back at Draco and ran to her room not knowing what to do.

Harry, Draco, and Ginny watched Hermione climb the steps, until they heard a slam. Draco kept his eyes where Hermione had just been. Harry turned to look at Draco. He walked up to him and punched him on the nose. The force of the punch made Draco fall to the ground.

"Ahh! What was that for Scarhead?"

"You know damn well!"

Harry turned around and headed out the door, Ginny following him. Draco brought a hand up to his nose, it was bleeding a lot. He grabbed a few tissues from the desk and sat on the couch. He clotted his nose for quite a while. It wouldn't stop bleeding. He got up from the couch and headed up to Hermione's room. 'Knock, Knock.' The door opened and he saw Hermione with a look of 'oh my goodness! What happened!'

"What happened to your nose Malfoy?" She said with no tone at all.

"Well, when you ran up to your room, Scarhead to a blow to my nose. And well, he didn't miss."

Hermione walked Draco over to her bed and went to the bathroom for more tissues. _What has gotten into me? I am going out with Ron. Not Malfoy, he's my Enemy!_ Hermione came back out and applied pressure to his nose.

"Ow! You trying to break my nose off!"

"Well, I think you deserve it after what you did to me."

"What I-. Oh come on, you know you liked it. Otherwise you would have been the one who punched me."

"That's not true!"

"Think what you want Granger. But…. I know the truth." He smirked at her.

With what he said and then a smirk to go along with it, she applied a lot more pressure.

"Oww! Stop That!"

"Oh I am so sorry did I hurt you?" She said sarcastically. "Sorry, but its not stopping. You are going to have to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Ok."

He left her room and went out the portrait hole. Hermione sat on her bed and pulled out a small brown book with 'HG' inscribed on it. She opened the lock and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was interesting. When we got here, the room was magnificent. But, Malfoy had to ruin it all. He kissed me! He had the nerve to come up to me out of the blue, AND KISS ME! Well it gets better. After that, my boyfriend walks in. Oh poor Ron. What I am going to say to him? So when Ron, Harry, and Ginny walk in on Malfoy and me accidentally snogging, I got so confused and I felt so violated, but at the same time, being in Draco's arms made feel safe. Wait! Wait! What I saying? This is Draco Malfoy, the person who has been calling me mudblood for 6 years and has terrorized my friends and me. How can I like- no I don't. Anyways when I ran to my room, Malfoy claims that Harry punched his nose. I think he deserved it .I was the victim here. Well maybe… anyways, I am going to sleep on it. Maybe tomorrow everyone will forget about it. Yeah right, the whole school should know by then. Anyways. Goodnight._

_Hermione_

Hermione put her book under her bed and turned out the lights. Draco had just gotten in from the hospital wing. His nose had finally stopped bleeding after about half an hour. He climbed up his set of stairs and went to get in the shower. After he was done, he got dressed and went to bed.

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I should update maybe tonight or tomorrow. Hope you liked this chappie!


	4. Kameron Sparks and the Dance

That first day back was not for schooling. Just for everyone to get settled in. So by about 10 o'clock, Hermione woke up and walked to the bathroom for her shower. While she was taking a shower, Draco was just lying in bed listening to everything. Then he began to think about last night. _Damn Potter! How dare he hit me? And why did I kiss Hermione, I mean what possessed me to do such a thing……… Oh yeah, Ferret-boy. Who gave her the right to call me such a name! She was kind of a good kisser though. No wait what am I saying! Well anyway, I might as well get up and get ready._

So Draco got out of bed. As Hermione was washing her hair with her vanilla shampoo, she began to think. _'Sniff' I love the smell of vanilla. I wonder what time it is…………I wonder how Ron is doing. I feel so bad, I feel like I cheated on him. Well, I kind of did. I mean Malfoy was totally OUT of line! I mean! He kissed me._ As she continued to think, she heard the door open.

"Hello?" She said.

No one answered her. So she opened the glass door that closed in the shower and looked around.

"MALFOY!"

"Yeah?" He said casually.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Brushing my teeth……Is there a problem?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I am taking a shower!"

"The only way I am going to see anything is if you don't shut the glass door." He said with a smirk.

"What?" Then she looked down and began to blush madly. And she shut the door. "Why couldn't you wait for me to get out, it's rude to just come in unannounced."

"Well you know me, I am not known for how nice I am, maybe for how sexy I am, but not nice."

"Yeah well you need to work on that." She informed him. "I have to get out, so that means, you have to get out. Be gone!"

"Oh, now you can't just talk to me about manners and just insolently tell me to get out." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I can. Now Get Out!"

"Fine, Fine, Fine."

So Draco left the room and went back to his room. Hermione hesitantly stepped out of the shower making sure he was really gone. When she realized he was, she got out and reached for her towel, when Draco comes in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT!"

"Oops, forgot my toothbrush." He says with a smirk. "Sorry" _not._

Hermione quickly grabbed the towel and covered herself.

"YOU SICK PERV! GET OUT!"

Draco left the room trying to contain his laughter. _Oh my goodness! He saw me! He saw everything! Even before Ron, my boyfriend! That might make me sound easy, but I don't mean it that way at all! I just mean, I would have rather it been Ron! _As Hermione quickly snapped her fingers to dry her hair and put her close on, she went out of the bathroom with a death glare.

_Wow! You'd never know she had anything under all those robes! Oh, she's going to kill me. Heehee. Mischievous smile Oh, Ronny boy is going to be so disappointed that I got to see his beloved before him. _

Hermione was making her way to Draco's room. What was she going to do? Perhaps strangle him? No, no, no, she'd kill him, then bring him back and do it again. When she got to his room, she opened the door.

"It would be nice to knock. Oh yeah, you look good, really good." He said laughing.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

"None, I just 'forgot' my toothbrush and you came out at the wrong time."

"You know what! Why don't you just stay away from me ok?"

"Sorry, can't. We live together."

Hermione was at boiling point. Draco just casually walked past her and down the stairs and out the portrait hole. Hermione cooled down as soon as he lefted the room and went to put on some shoes. When she did she headed for the Great Hall. As she was walking she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me! I am so sorry." Hermione said. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I am Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Hello, I'm Kameron Sparks. And no we haven't met. I am new here and kind of lost."

"Oh, what year are you?"

"7th, I think I am a Slytherin."

"Oh? Ok, just follow me." As soon as she heard he was a slytherin, she got a little wary of him, but still wanted to help. As soon as they got to the Great Hall, Hermione opened the doors and all eyes were on them, because they were late. She showed him to his table and went to her own table and sat next to Ron. When she sat, Ron, Harry, and Ginny just stared at her.

(Slytherin table)

"Hey! You, come here, you new?"

"Yes, I'm Kameron Sparks."

"Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!"

"So you have heard of me then?"

"Yeah, your family was the talk of my old school."

"Good, or bad talk."

"Good."

"And what exactly is that talk about?."

"Just at how you father is a great death eater and you are next in line."

"Hmm, well sit down and tell me all about it."

So Kameron sat down with Draco. Hermione and Ron were at an awkward stance during breakfast. Hermione ate nothing more that an apple and Ron ate more than usual.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"In private."

"Oh," Ron looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders and then followed Hermione out the door.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You know what, don't play dumb with me."

"Ok, well, what the bloody hell were you thinking last night? Making out with Draco, knowing that I know the password."

"It wasn't my fault! He came up to me and started making out with me because I called him ferret-boy."

"So he made out with you because you told him the truth!"

"Yes! If you don't believe me then-"

"I believe you, but, why would Malfoy make out with you?"

"To bug me, violate me, embarrass me."

"And did it work?"

"Ron!"

"Just kidding."

Hermione shook her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and they headed back in. When they were walking in, Kameron caught eye of Hermione.

"Hey, Draco, do you know her?"

"Who? Oh her! Yeah I have to live with her the rest of the year. She is a menace."

"She's hot. Wait you live with her?"

"Yeah, I am head boy, she's head girl"

"Man, you don't know how lucky you are."

Hermione sat down with Ron by her side both of them were smiling. Hermione even ate some waffles and bacon. And Ron slowed down on the eating a tad bit. When breakfast was over Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all waited out in the hall because Hermione had to wait on Draco. Not by choice, but they had a meeting to attend to. As soon as Hermione saw Draco she put a frown on.

"Hermione, what's-, oh." Ron said.

"Ready to go Hermione?"

"Did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

"No… Do I need it?"

"Yeah. Oh, hi Kameron. I see you and Malfoy have met."

"Yeah, uh well I guess I'll be going now." (Author: Just incase you don't know, Kameron is a boy.)

"Ok, bye Kameron."

"So, Granger, Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said rolling her eyes. Then Draco started walking and put his arm around her shoulder, as a joke of course, just to get a rise out of Ron, which it did.

As Hermione and Draco turned the corner, Ron, Ginny, and Harry turned the other way heading for the common room to hang out for a while. As they were walking Harry couldn't help noticing that Ron had his head down and was breathing abnormally.

"Ron? Is everything…all right?"

"No, No. Everything is not all right Harry. Hermione, my girlfriend, is living with our worst enemy. She's already made out with him. Who knows what's next!"

"I know, but we also know Hermione and we know she won't hurt you intentionally."

"Yeah, unless she lets Draco's charm get to her."

As Hermione and Draco were walking silently down the hall, Hermione couldn't help but look at Draco._ If I didn't know him, I would think that he was a noble young gentleman. HaHa! Good thing I know him then! _ So as they continued walking, Draco couldn't help looking at her. Funny huh? When they finally got to the meeting, they opened the doors and went in and sat down.

"So, this meeting is about the upcoming dance, the Welcome Back Dance. Cheesy I know, but yeah. So first things first, what is the theme going to be?" Draco began the meeting.

"How about a classic style, from like the 16th century." A 6th year Ravenclaw prefect suggested

"Or a Barn style?" Another 6th year prefect mentioned.

"Barn style? I kind of like the classic one." Hermione said.

"Yeah the classic one sounds good." Draco agreed

"All right, who came up with the classic theme?" Draco asked.

"Me."

"And you are?"

"Olivia Branch."

"Ok, Olivia, you will be in charge of making posters and stuff like that, saying when and where and what to wear. Got it?" The girl shook her head and sat down writing down what she had to do.

"Who wants to be in charge of choosing snacks?"

"I will." A 7th year prefect said.

"All right and who wants to be in charge of decorations?"

"You and I will be in charge of that Malfoy." Hermione said.

"We are?"

"Yes, because if you don't, then you'll have to do something else like cleaning up afterwards."

"Ok, Hermione and I are in charge of decorating."

"Last but not least, who wants to find a band or DJ?"

At least four or five hands rose.

"All right you with the long orange hair and you with the short brown hair. You two compromise on something. All right, we've got about two weeks to get everything together. The rest of you that don't have anything to do will help Hermione and me on decorations." Draco informed everyone.

"Alright, now if there are any questions then this is the time to ask." Hermione told them. No one asked and the meeting was finished. Everyone left the room. So the only people left in the room were Hermione and Draco. As Hermione was gathering her things, she looked up and caught Draco looking at her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione said annoyed.

"Just that smudge on you face."

"What!" Hermione quickly brought her hands up.

"Just kidding."

"You! Could you grow up some! I mean you act like a 12 year old!"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or and insult." He said mockingly.

Hermione just left it at that and walked away. Hermione began to slowly walk out of the room and then picked up the pace and saw someone up in front of her. It was Ron.

"Ron! Hey wait up!" He turned around and put a smile on.

"Hey! So, what's up?"

"Not much just got done with a meeting about the dance coming up."

"Go with me?"

"You know it."

So, Hermione and Ron headed for the library. Hermione wanted to visit it for the first time in forever it seemed.

(Back with Draco)

Draco was walking to his common room when Blaise came up.

"Hey, Malfoy, haven't seen you much yet."

"Yeah, head business. So, have you met that Kameron guy yet?"

"Yeah, I don't know about that guy."

"I know, seems iffy. He said my family was the talk of his school."

"Really? That's funny. So have you seen Pansy yet?"

"Oh yeah, to much already. I haven't seen her since the train ride though. Well do you want to come up?"

"Yeah, why not."

So they approached the door and Draco said the password 'Cornupepper' and walked up the few steps. When they got up there, they saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book of course. _Oh great! He's back, and he brought a little friend._

"Hermione, you leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone, maybe."

Hermione looked up and watched them go up the stairs. Then she went back to reading. A few moments later she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up and went to the hole and opened it. It was none other than Pansy.

"Oh, mudblood. It's you, get out of my way, I need to see Drakie."

"Excuse me; he's not the only one who lives here. Why don't you try asking?"

"You're not worthy of being asked anything, now out of my way." She pushed Hermione aside.

"His room is up the right staircase."

She yelled to Pansy as she was walking through the common room clueless. Hermione knew how much Draco loathed Pansy. So she just helped their relationship along. As Pansy made her way up his staircase, Hermione sat on the couch just waiting to here yelling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get The Bloody Hell OUT!"

"Oh, but Drakie, I haven't seen you since you left me on the train."

"I KNOW! I wanted to LEAVE IT that way!"

"You know you don't mean that."

"Yes I DO! And I am going to show you!"

So Draco picked Pansy up over his should and walked down the flight of stairs.

"Nice view down here Drackie Poo."

He ignored the comment and continued walking out, Blaise following. He walked to the portrait hole and then went out. He handed her to Blaise, and said "Get her as far away as possible!" Then went back in the portrait hole. He walked in and started going off on Hermione.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW I HATE HER!"

"That is the point." Hermione said casually.

"WHAT! DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE?"

"Isn't that kind of a stupid question?"

"Don't Talk To Me About Being Stupid. Because When It Comes To Being Stupid, You are the Queen OF IT!"

"Ice come back, have anymore?" as the comments started to get to her.

Hermione began to get tears in her eyes. No one had ever yelled at her like this. Not even her parents. All she could do was stare at him.

"You Know I have had to take a lot of your shit so don't even talk to me about ruining YOUR life!" Hermione yelled.

"You know what! Just Leave me alone! AND Don't EVER let that thing back in!"

Draco paused for a moment then went to his room and slammed the door. Hermione just stared ahead small tears running down her cheek. She just lied down on the couch and eventually went to sleep. As Draco was sitting on his bed he started to think. _How could she do that? Let that slut in here. I was a little hard on her though. No! No I wasn't, she shouldn't let her in here. Wait, did I make Hermione cry? Cool. Wait, cool would be making Pansy cry. Oh, curse the conscience. _So he got off his bed, and opened his door slowly, and walked down the stairs. He looked at the couch, but he didn't see her. So he walked around the couch then saw her sleeping. He got a blanket off the back of the couch and put it on her. Then he sat down next to her. He took out his wand and sparked up a fire. Then just sat there watching the fire until he fell asleep.

- -

Hey all my wonderful reviewers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I don't know when I will update again this week though. I have a very busy one. But I will try to update some. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	5. What the hell?

The next morning Hermione woke up to something heavy on her entire body. She looked across the couch to see Draco laying over her. Hermione jumped off the couch immediately.

"What are you doing!"

Draco quickly woke up. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping on me!"

"I was not sleeping on you! I was simply….. Um, well I shouldn't have to tell you what I am doing!"

"Sure, just get away from me." Hermione left the room and headed toward the bathroom. "And don't come in here!" Then she slammed her door.

Draco just smiled. _I love to torture her._ Draco then got up and went to his room. Hermione finished her shower and quickly changed. She didn't want another incident. When she got done she left the bathroom with Draco waiting right outside the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the shower you, what else would I be doing?"

"Oh, ok, well there it is."

Hermione then left to go to her room. Draco then went in the bathroom and locked the door. He went over to the shower and turned it on. Then he went over to the sink. He saw a blue and pink container with some clear goop in it. He picked it up and looked at the label.

'Magical Smart Goop, Makes you want to be smart!'

_Granger what is your deal?_ _Well I'm bored, it wouldn't hurt to try._ So, he opened it up and put it through his hair. The smell was terrible. So he quickly stripped his clothes off and got in the shower. As he was washing his hair with his vanilla shampoo (yes they use the same kind.), he began to get tired from the heat from the shower and fell asleep.

Bang, Bang, Bang! _Open the bloody door!_

"I am coming Granger, you don't have to yell!"

"What is he talking about, I didn't say a thing." She said to herself.

He turned the shower off and got dried up. Then he opened the door.

"What took you so long? You have been in there for an hour!"

"I just fell asleep."

Hermione just looked at him weird. Then went past him '_Well you idiot, you missed breakfast, and Pansy making a scene.'_

"You can't call me an idiot!"

"What are you talking about?" She said turning around. "I didn't say a word."

"Yes, yes you did! You called me an idiot." _'He really is going crazy' _"See! Now you are calling me crazy!"

"I didn't say anything. I think you should go lie down."

"Yeah….. Yeah, I think I will do that."

So Draco quickly walked to his room. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes. Knock, Knock.

"Come in."

"Should I tell the teachers you are sick?" 'Yeah, like you are'

"Stop Insulting Me!"

"Yeah, I am going to tell them you are sick."

Hermione then shut the door and went down the stairs. _What is his problem?_ Hermione headed to her first class. Harry and Ron were in her first class. When she got there, she saw them.

"Harry, Ron. Hey!"

"Hey Hermione," they said back to her. "What have you been up to, you kind of disappeared after breakfast?"

"Oh, well Draco didn't show up, so I went to make sure he wasn't doing something destructive to the place. He was in the shower. For an hour! Then he started acting all crazy. So I told him to stay in his room for the day."

"And he did! He really must be sick."

"Yeah, I know."

As they finished, Snape walked in. "Everyone take their seats." After class was finished, they went to there next class. Then, after that class they went to lunch. Draco had come. _Yay! Drakie Poo is here!_ Pansy thought.

"Drakie! You're here!"

"Don't call me Drakie Poo!" Draco snapped.

"I didn't. I only called you Drakie."

"Oh……..OH! Pansy, think of something."

"Um, ok…." _Oh, Draco is so hot. Stupid Granger gets to live with him._

"Wow. Um….um I have to go."

"But Drakie! You didn't eat!"

Draco quickly got up. As he was leaving, he couldn't help but look at Hermione. _Why is he looking at me?_ He just smiled. _You'll know soon enough. _He thought to himself.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco as he left. Why was he starring at her? It bugged her.

"Hermione?" Ron nudged her. "Hello? What are you starring at?"

"Oh nothing Ron, nothing."

After lunch, Hermione headed for her common room, she had a 45 min break, so she went to the common room. When she got there, she saw Draco lying on the couch. _What is wrong with him? Is he sick again?_

"No, actually. I am fine, just fine."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you going to classes?"

"Oh, yeah. I might be late."

"Alright." _Whatever._

"Don't whatever me."

Hermione just started walking; she didn't know what was going on. He had never in 7 years acted like this. He was always rude and always cocky, but never spoke in riddles. After classes that day, Hermione came back to the common room. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Draco was drunk or something. And how did he know what she was thinking. Well before Hermione got back. Draco went to the bathroom to see if anything could explain what was going on. He looked on the counter and saw the goop. He picked it up and read the back of the label.

'WARNING: Only the female gender is eligible to use this material. If used other wise, side affects may occur. Side affects could last from a month or more. '

_Well, that could explain some things. _When Hermione finally got there, she went to find Draco.

_Draco! Where are you?_

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I-? You know what I am talking about! How do you know what I am thinking?"

"I don't really know."

Draco walked over to her. _What is he doing! Back off! _She stepped back slowly.

"So really do not like me do you?"

"No, I don't like you. Your point is?"

"Well seeing as how I can read people's minds. I was hoping you would think what you really feel. I guess you can still shelter what you think."

"You flatter yourself. Now, what you here in my head is what I am actually thinking."

"Ouch, Granger that hurt."

"I am sure it did. Now I am going to bed." _I hope he keeps away from me. Oh shit! I mean CRAP! Go away DRACO!_ Draco just looked at her and laughed. And Hermione ran angrily to her room. It was 9 o'clock, so Draco decided to get a head start on patrolling.

"Hermione, I am going patrolling early!" He yelled to her.

"Oh NO your not!" She yelled back. She bolted down the steps faster than lightning.

"The night I let you patrol on you own will be the night Gryffindor looses all its points." _He's such a cheater._

"I am not a cheater! I just take away points for bad behavior."

"Sure you do."

So they both left and began there way through the halls. It was to early to check the common rooms. People still had an hour before they had to go to their rooms. As they were walking Hermione started to think, forgetting that Draco could hear everything she thought. _I wonder what Ron, Harry, and Ginny are up to. I haven't seen Ron since potions. I still feel bad. I can't believe Malfoy made out with me……… wait. _She looked at Draco who was trying to contain his laughter. But when Hermione looked at him, he burst out laughing.

"You know what! You are so rude!" Hermione bursted out, "I mean, this is my mind!"

"Yeah, it's a sitcom waiting to happen! All you think about is Potter, Weasel, and Weaselet."

"Well if you don't like it then stay out of my mind!"

"I can't help it! It just happens."

The rest of the time they walked in silence. Until it was time to search common rooms, Slytherin first. When they entered, of course Pansy and Blaise were out there chatting away. _Oh, what is mudblood slut doing here!_

"Drakie!" Pansy jumped up and jumped into Draco's arms. He just looked at her and dropped her there.

"Ow! Drakie! Why did you drop me?"

_She is such an air headed slut! _Hermione thought. Draco looked at her and nodded. Hermione smiled to herself.

"I dropped you, because, your getting to fat." Actually, he was lying. She was as skinny as you can be without being anorexic. He just wanted to make fun of her.

"What! I have been dieting for months! This can't be happening!" She then rushed off to go look in a mirror.

"Hello Blaise. What are you doing out of your room?" Draco asked.

"Oh, not much. Just sitting and talking."

"Well that is going to get 10 points off of Slytherin for just sitting out here after curfew." Hermione butted in.

"Yeah Hermione, thanks. I'll see you later mate." Blaise then left.

As Hermione and Draco were leaving, Hermione began thinking again. _Pansy is such a whore! She thinks she is just all that. It's annoying. All you see is what you get on her. I would be surprised if she even had a pea-sized brain._ Draco chuckled at this.

"What? It's true." Hermione said smiling.

"I know. That's what makes it funny."

"Oh…. What do you see in her?"

"Nothing but something to toy with when I am bored."

"You are a PIG! Do you know that?"

"Hmmm… no. I think I am a typical guy."

"Yeah sure."

The next place they went was Gryffindor tower. They of course found Harry, Ron, and Ginny on the couch. _What are they doing up?_

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Ron got up and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. "We were waiting for you." _Aww that's so sweet. _Hermione thought. She just smiled. _Oh give me a break. _Draco thought.

"Well now I am going to have to take 10 points from Gryffindor Hermione."

"Have I given you permission to use my first name?"

"No."

"Then don't call me by it."

"Ok, fine. I am still taking points away."

Hermione and Ron kissed again and they left. _Ron is so sweet. I can't imagine what it would be like without him._ Hermione thought. The next place they went was Hufflepuff Tower. They didn't catch anyone. Then they went to Ravenclaw and caught two 1st years making out. Then they headed back to the common room.

"I am going to bed."

"Yeah I am hitting the sack too."

_Well tonight has been interesting. _

"Yes it has."

"Shut up! I am trying to end the chapter."

"Oh, well excuse me!"

_Can't wait for tomorrow. NOT!_

_- - - _

I hope you all loved the chap.! I shall update soon! Please R&R!

Love Ya!


	6. Meetings

Hermione and Draco were sound asleep. It was 8 o'clock. They didn't have classes today. They had some Head meeting and things to work out. Draco woke up first. He got up and went to the bathroom. Then Hermione got up. She waited outside the door. _I wish he would hurry up! _Hermione thought, as she was just about to drift off into a light sleep, when Draco said, "Good morning to you to Granger." Draco had obviously heard her thoughts. Hermione shot her eyes open.

"Who said I said anything."

"Well no one said you said anything, I said you thought something."

"What? Don't complicate things so early in the morning."

"HaHa."

Hermione sat there until a few moments later he opened the door. "Your turn" he said. Hermione then stood up getting a little light headed. Then entered the bathroom and shut the door. Draco went up to his room and put on a green and black T, and some jeans. Then threw on his robes. Then he went downstairs. He hadn't finished his extra homework for that day since he wasn't going to classes. Hermione of course had finished hers.

About 10 minutes later Hermione got out of the bathroom. She went to her room and threw on a pair of jeans, a baby-T, jacket, and then her robes. You can tell she doesn't like to show skin cant you!

"Oh, now where is that skin I told you to show?" Draco said smirking as Hermione was walking down the steps.

"Excuse me? I will not be showing any skin. I don't want people to think of me as a skinny sex driven slut."

"Who said no one already thinks that?"

Hermione came up to him, "The only person who would think that is you, and that would be just to bug me."

"Oh, you know me to well." He said smirking.

Hermione walked past him making sure to nudge him, in a hateful manner. Then out the door she went. She was on her way to the Great hall when Kameron comes up out of the blue.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Kameron."

"I was um, wondering if you would like to go to the Welcome Back Dance with me."

"Oh, I would but I have a boyfriend I am going with. I will be sure to save a dance for you ok. See you around."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and then walked off, leaving him standing in the hall. Then Draco came up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like hell."

"I…um…just asked Hermione to the dance. And-"

"Oh, and she said yes. That would be a nightmare."

"No, she said no. She said she had a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, Weasel."

"She's dating a weasel?"

"Oh, no sorry, that is my insulting name for him. It's Ron Weasel. Err- Weasley."

"Oh, who the hell is that?"

"A red-headed jerk who thinks he is all that."

"Well he kind of is with Hermione."

"Dude, what do you see in her? All I see is a nerdy bookworm who wears entirely to much clothes."

"Yeah, she does wear to many clothes, but think of what's under it."

Draco just closed his eyes and remembered the shower 'incident.' Draco just laughed and began to walk down the hall.

"What, did I say something?" Kameron asked.

As they entered the Great Hall, Draco and Kameron took a seat next to Blaise. Then Pansy came along. And of course sat as close as you can get to Draco, on his lap.

"Take your ass off me, Slut!" Draco then pushed her over to Kameron.

"Kameron, why don't you try her?"

"Because Drakie! I love you and you love me!" She said. _He is so sexy! I wish he would stop resisting me. I could give him everything. _Draco had heard enough from her mind. She had given him everything she could have given him. And it was not very pleasing. I mean if he was bored, that was something.

"No, Pansy I don't love you and I never have and I never will!" Draco grabbed a piece of toast and left the Great Hall. Hermione was just entering. Without anyone noticing he grabbed her arm and pulled her out with him. Ron saw though. He then got up.

"Do you think that I _love _Pansy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does it look like I do!"

"Yeah, sort of, I mean she is always all over you."

"Shit!... I don't like her!"

When Ron got out there, he didn't like how they were standing. Draco had pushed Hermione up to a wall. "Get away from my girlfriend Malfoy." _Oh, Ron don't get into this! It's not how it looks, ok? Hermione thought and Draco heard._

"Ron this is not how it looks!"

"Are you sure Granger?" Draco butted in.

"Yes I am." She pushed him away and grabbed Ron's hand. And they went back in the Great Hall. Then Blaise came out. Kameron Following.

"Does it look like I love Pansy?"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded yes. "Thanks, thanks a lot guys." Draco then started to walk. When breakfast was over, Hermione headed to the conference room. Draco had been there for a while. The first meeting was about how everyone was coming along with the dance.

"Who has completed their task?" Draco asked.

Only one person raised their hand. "What were you in charge of?"

"I was in charge of advertisement. Now we just have to hang the posters up."

"Alright. Hermione and I will do that. And the rest of you need to get a move on. The dance is next Friday."

Everyone nodded. The meeting was over. The prefects went back to class while Hermione and Draco went to put up the posters. They were quiet most of the time until Hermione broke the silence.

"So do you have any idea how you got the… you know.."

"Well, all I remember is that I was taking a shower. But that doesn't matter."

"Yeah."

"And I am not lying to you."

"Oh, yeah, forgot, the mind thing."

"Yeah."

They finished up the posters and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, we have finished the dance meeting and we have put posters in the halls."

"Well done, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. You may go to lunch. Then I will need you two to come back for a meeting about patrols."

They nodded and then left. They were on their way to the Great Hall, when Hermione saw Ginny in the hall. _If you are listening Malfoy, I am leaving you now._

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she began to run to Ginny.

They went to the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

"Why are you always with Malfoy?" Ron said as he was coming from behind Hermione.

"Ron, we have been over this. I am head girl. I, we have been busy. But after this week, it will go a little smoother."

"You promise?"

"Yes Ron, I promise." _I hope._

After lunch, Hermione and Draco headed to Dumbledore's office for the meeting. What could be going on with patrols? All you do is walk around.

"Now as you two know, you have patrols every other night. The prefects switch with you. Well, we are short a prefect and we have to choose another one. When we do. It will be your job to assist the new prefect for a week. It will take around a week to choose one."

"What grade will this prefect be in?"

"Oh, did I say one prefect. I meant two. They will both be from 7th year. That will be all for now. You may go back to your classes." Dumbledore smiled and dismissed them.

Hermione and Draco went to their classes. The rest of the week was pretty much smooth sailing, until the weekend. The weekend had come up so fast. So Saturday morning, Hermione woke up early. She and Ron were going to Hogsmead. Just the two of them, it hadn't been just the two of them since the night they started going out. She was going to meet him at the Great Hall for breakfast. She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She went in turned the faucet to the sink and washed her face. When she stood back up, she looked in the mirror and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hermione Hair was in the biggest knot ever. When she reached up, her hair felt soft and smooth. She ran her finger through it.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

He just walked in slowly. "Yes?" He said with a smirk.

"What did you do to the mirror?"

"I just put a small charm on it. I just wanted to give you a small fright when you woke. Did it work?"

"No!" _Yes you bloody ba-_

"I can here your thoughts! Watch the language." He said sarcastically.

"Oh sod off!"

"Temper, temper."

Hermione pushed him out and shut the door. She finished getting ready, and went out. When she got out, Draco was waiting out side the door. "It's all yours." She said. She continued to walk. Draco then went in. He looked in the mirror, and saw his hair was orange. "AHHHHHHHH! Granger!" Hermione then rushed out the door laughing. Of course, she really did dye his hair. It wasn't permanent. It would last a day though. Draco went into his room and put on a shirt and went on his way.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, she sat and waited for Ron. Of course Draco got there first.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?"

"I just dyed it temporarily. It will only last a day."

She said. "Don't worry your pretty face off!" She said sarcastically, with a smile. _This is so funny! I wonder what he'll do when Blaise and Pansy find out._

"They won't Granger. I am not taking this hat off for anything."

"Why?" Ron's voice said behind them.

"Oh, because I gave him bright or-,"

"No, reason. It bugs Granger, so I am keeping it on!" So with that, he left the Gryffindor table to go to his own.

- -

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chap! I shall update soon! Please R&R!

Love Ya!


End file.
